Howlite
Intro i don't even like icewings that much Coding by Moonmoon! ---- Reference Ref base by Joy Ang, colored by Marx Appearance Howlite looked like the perfect pristine IceWing soldier for the first decade or so of his life. He almost still does. He has the dignified, proud stance of a high-ranking IceWing soldier. He has the elegant thin tail, sleek body, and sharp snout. His deep blue eyes are clear and alert. His scales are clean, even, and sharp. They have a soft sparkly sheen to them, like the snow that covers his beloved kingdom. They're a pale, icy blue, with slightly darker silvery shades on the top of his head. His spine is dusted with speckles of the darker blue all the way down to his tail tip. His sharp, straight, icicle-like horns and his serrated claws are also this darker blue. His underbelly and wing membranes are almost pure white. It's his wing membranes where the effects of his firescales are normally first noticed by others. Veins of orange streak across the membranes of his wings, glowing like lava. Once someone notices these markings, it's hard for them not to notice the rest of his firescales-related features- the glimpses of orange-gold between his scales, the way the insides of his ears and mouth seem to glow, the steam and smoke rising from his scales... ...And yet despite that, he still holds his proud, confident exterior. After all, no matter what, he must make a good impression for his tribe. Personality To Howlite, the IceWing tribe as a whole is the most important thing in the world- and everything he does is for its good. He puts his entire tribe above himself. Whether it's fetching something for a higher-ranking dragon or catching food for an injured low-circle peasant or fighting against SandWings, Howlite would do it before attending his own needs in a heartbeat. He's loyal, hard-working, and ambitious- not out of any desire to reach the First Circle, though. His goal is simply to keep the IceWings safe. However, his definition of serving his tribe is rather narrow in some ways. He has a habit of dismissing the feelings of other dragons so long as they're safe and well-fed. As long as they're good physically, he thinks, they should be happy, right? It was this line of thinking that made it so that although his fellow IceWings respected him, he's never really had any close friends- and certainly no long romantic relationships, either. Of course, it doesn't matter to Howlite. Sure, yes, maybe he's a bit lonely...but in the end, it matters more to him to keep his tribe safe. That's also why he isolated himself after being cursed. It pains him to have to hide from the tribe he loves so much, but his feelings aren't important enough to risk the lives of his fellow IceWings. Of course, sometimes he wonders if he's still letting them get the best of him- worries that by staying in the IceWing kingdom rather than leaving, he's proving to himself that he's more concerned with staying in a familiar place than he is with truly protecting the IceWings from his own scales. In the end, though, he never makes the decision to leave, even if it makes him feel guilty. History text Relationships Name relationship Gallery Me Blanktransparent.png You Blanktransparent.png Aesthetics Blanktransparent.png Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (GlamorousSneaking)